


Pause for Thought

by morganoconner



Category: White Collar
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tag to 4.01. Peter has a lot of time to think, and no time at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pause for Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the fastest episode tag I've ever written. For a fandom I've never written for. Um.
> 
> Eep?
> 
> *hides*

Peter doesn't know what he's thinking. Or rather, he's pretty sure he's _not_ thinking, period. He hasn't been thinking since Hughes sent him out of the office, or since Elizabeth was waiting back home in the kitchen with a plane ticket in her hand and a plea in her eyes and on her lips that he stay safe, and that he keep Neal safe too. He hasn't been thinking since he threw his clothes in a bag and tried to calm his frantic heartbeat the entire way to the airport. Since he boarded the plane to an island paradise and everything he thought he'd never see again.

The plane ride is bumpy, and if this were any other day, he'd be worried about the thing falling apart around him because it sure doesn't feel all that sturdy. But it's not any other day, it's _today_ , and today, a dangerous man has threatened the life of his friend. Today, the only word in Peter's head is _please_ , the only thing he can think about is _Neal_ , the only thing he wants is _time_.

He knows that even if he succeeds and gets Neal away, finds him a new safe haven, he's done. He'll likely be arrested himself the moment he steps foot back on American soil, depending on how things go down with Collins there as well. Even if he can't be charged with anything, his career, already on shaky ground the past month and a half, is over with.

He's already decided he doesn't care.

Elizabeth kissed him when she dropped him off at the airport. Kissed him and told him she understood and she loved him and he was the best man she knew. Peter doesn't think he deserves any of that, because a lot of what's happening now is his own fault, for caring too much, for being too soft, for not seeing things until too late...but he's grateful for it, for _her_. And anyway, he guesses if he hadn't been that man, she wouldn't feel those things, so maybe it all works out.

Peter's hand is jittery against the armrest, fingers drumming every time he stops focusing on making them still. Outside the window is calm blue ocean and cloudless blue sky and blue is supposed to be a calming color, but it's anything but right now. Soon enough, the plane will land and he'll get off and then...

And then...

It's the not knowing that's killing him. Because he can't plan, here. He doesn't know the town, the people, the streets, the threats, the escapes. Doesn't know if he'll even find Neal, or Mozzie. Doesn't know how prepared Collins will be, with hours on Peter and mercilessness on his side.

All Peter can do is hope. Believe that he'll find Neal, that he'll get to grab on and hold him and _shake_ him for putting Peter through this, and then get him the hell out, get him _safe_ , because that's all he cares about.

Right now, that's all he can care about.


End file.
